haitifandomcom-20200215-history
January 1
January 1 is the first day of the calendar year in both the Julian and Gregorian calendars. Here a calendar year refers to the order in which the months are displayed, January to December. The first day of the medieval Julian year was usually a day other than January 1. This day was adopted as the first day of the Julian year by all Western European countries except England between about 1450 and 1600. The Gregorian calendar as promulgated in 1582 did not specify that January 1 was to be either New Year's Day or the first day of its numbered year. Although England began its numbered year on March 25 (Lady Day or Annunciation Day), between the 13th century and 1752, January 1 was called New Year's Day, and was, with Christmas and occasionally Twelfth Night, a holiday when gifts were exchanged. There are 364 days remaining (365 in leap years). Events *45 BC - The Julian calendar first takes effect. *404 - Last known gladiator competition in Rome takes place. *990 - Russia adopts the Julian calendar. *1438 - Albert II of Habsburg is crowned King of Hungary. *1600 - Scotland begins using the Julian calendar. *1651 - Charles II crowned King of Scotland *1673 - Regular mail delivery begins between New York and Boston. *1700 - Russia begins using the Julian calendar. *1707 - John V is crowned King of Portugal *1738 - Bouvet Island is discovered by French explorer Jean-Baptiste Charles Bouvet de Lozier. *1788 - First edition of The Times of London, previously The Daily Universal Register, is published. *1797 - Albany replaces New York City as the capital on New York. *1801 - Legislative union of Kingdom of Great Britain and Kingdom of Ireland is completed to form United Kingdom *1801 - The first known asteroid 1 Ceres is discovered by Giuseppe Piazzi. *1804 - French rule ends in Haiti. *1808 - Importation of slaves into the United States is banned *1818 - Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus is first published. *1861 - Porfirio Diaz conquers Mexico City. *1863 - American Civil War: The Emancipation Proclamation takes effect. *1863 - The first claim under the Homestead Act is made by Daniel Freeman for a farm in Nebraska. *1869 - Sigma Nu fraternity is officially founded at the Virginia Military Institute *1880 - Ferdinand de Lesseps begins French construction of the Panama Canal. *1892 - Ellis Island opens to begin accepting immigrants to the United States. *1893 - Japan begins using the Gregorian calendar. *1898 - New York City annexes land from surrounding counties, creating the City of Greater New York. The four initial boroughs, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, and The Bronx, are joined on January 25th by Staten Island to create the modern city of five boroughs. *1899 - Spanish rule ends in Cuba. *1901 - Nigeria becomes a British protectorate. *1901 - The British colonies of New South Wales, Queensland, Victoria, South Australia and Western Australia federate as the Commonwealth of Australia; Edmund Barton becomes first Prime Minister. *1901 - The first official mummers parade is held. *1902 - The first Rose Bowl game is played in Pasadena, California. *1908 - For the first time, a ball is dropped in New York City's Times Square to signify the start of the New Year. *1911 - Northern Territory is separated from South Australia and transferred to Commonwealth control. *1912 - The Republic of China is established. *1934 - Alcatraz Island becomes a U.S. federal prison. *1934 - Nazi Germany passes the "Law for the Prevention of Genetically Diseased Offspring". *1935 - Bucknell University wins the first Orange Bowl 26-0 over the University of Miami. *1937 - Anastasio Somoza becomes President of Nicaragua. *1937 - The first Cotton Bowl game is played in Dallas, Texas. *1939 - The Vienna New Year's Concert is first held. *1942 - The Declaration by the United Nations is signed by twenty-six nations. *1945 - Bahawalpur State issues its first stamps. *1948 - **British railways are nationalised to form British Rail. **Enrico De Nicola formally becomes President of the Italian Republic, but refuses to be a candidate for the first constitutional election the following May. *1956 - The Republic of the Sudan achieves independence from the Egyptian Republic and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. *1958 - The European Community is established. *1959 - Fulgencio Batista, President of the Republic of Cuba, is overthrown by Fidel Castro's forces. *1960 - The Republic of Cameroon achieves independence from the Republic of France and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. *1962 - Western Samoa achieves independence from New Zealand; its name is changed to the Independent State of Western Samoa. *1964 - The Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland is divided into the independent republics of Zambia and Malawi, and the British-controlled Rhodesia. *1969 - Marien Ngouabi formally becomes the President of the Republic of Congo. *1970 - The Unix epoch begins at 00:00:00 UTC. *1971 - Cigarette advertisements are banned on American television. *1973 - The Kingdom of Denmark, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Republic of Ireland are admitted into the European Community. *1976 - NBC introduces its new logo: an abstract N'', similar to the Nebraska Educational Television Network logo. *1978 - Air India Flight 855 Boeing 747 explodes and crashes into the sea off the coast of Bombay, killing 213. *1979 - Formal diplomatic relations are established between the People's Republic of China and the United States of America. *1981 - **The Republic of Greece is admitted into the European Community. **The Republic of Palau achieves self-government; it is not yet independent from the United States of America. *1983 - The ARPANET officially changes to using the Internet Protocol, creating the Internet. *1984 - **AT&T is broken up into twenty-two independent units. **The Kingdom of Spain and the Republic of Portugal are admitted into the European Community. **The Sultanate of Brunei becomes independent of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. *1985 - **The Internet's Domain Name System is created. **The first British mobile phone call is made by Ernie Wise to Vodafone. *1986 - Aruba becomes independent of Curaçao, though it remains in free association with the Kingdom of the Netherlands. *1987 - The city of Frobisher Bay, in Canada's Northwest Territories, changes its name to ''Iqaluit. *1988 - The Evangelical Lutheran Church in America comes into existence, creating the largest Lutheran denomination in the United States of America. *1992 - George H. W. Bush becomes the first President of the United States of America to address the Australian Parliament. *1993 - **Velvet Divorce: Czechoslovakia is divided into the Slovak Republic and the Czech Republic. **A single market within the European Community is introduced. *1994 - **The North American Free Trade Agreement comes into effect. **The Zapatista Army of National Liberation initiates twelve days of armed conflict in the State of Chiapas. *1995 - **The World Trade Organization comes into effect. **The Kingdom of Sweden and the republics of Austria and Finland are admitted into the European Union. *1996 - Curaçao gains limited self-government, though it remains within free association with the Kingdom of the Netherlands. *1997 - The Republic of Zaïre officially joins the World Trade Organization, as Zaïre. *1998 - Smoking is banned in all bars and restaurants in the State of California. *1999 - The Euro currency is introduced. *2002 - **Euro banknotes and coins become legal tender in twelve of the European Union's member states. **The Republic of China officially joins the World Trade Organization, as Chinese Taipei. **The Open Skies mutual surveillance treaty, initially signed in 1992, officially enters into force. *2003 - Luís Inácio Lula da Silva becomes president of the Federative Republic of Brazil. *2004 - Pervez Musharraf receives a vote of confidence to continue as the President of the Islamic Republic of Pakistan from Parliament and the provincial assemblies. Births *766 - Ali ar-Rida, Shia Imam (d. 818) *1431 - Pope Alexander VI (d. 1503) *1449 - Lorenzo de Medici, Italian statesman (d. 1492) *1484 - Huldreich Zwingli, Swiss Protestant leader (d. 1531) *1516 - Margareta Leijonhufvud, Queen of Sweden (d. 1551) *1618 - Bartolomé Esteban Murillo, Spanish painter (d. 1682) *1735 - Paul Revere, American silversmith, patriot (d. 1818) *1750 - Frederick Muhlenberg, first speaker of the United States House of Representatives (d. 1801) *1752 - Betsy Ross, American seamstress (d. 1836) *1804? - James Fannin, Texas Revolutionary (d. 1836) *1823 - Sándor Petöfi, Hungarian poet and revolutionary (d. 1849) *1839 - Ouida, English writer (d. 1908) *1860 - George Washington Carver, American educator, inventor, botanist (d. 1943) *1863 - Pierre de Coubertin, French historian and pedagogue, initiator of the modern Olympic Games (d. 1937) *1864 - Alfred Stieglitz, American photographer (d. 1946) *1874 - Gustave Whitehead, German-American inventor (d. 1927) *1876 - Harriet Brooks, Canadian physicist (d. 1933) *1879 - E. M. Forster, English novelist (d. 1970) *1887 - Wilhelm Canaris, German admiral (d. 1945) *1890 - Anton Melik, Slovene geographer (d. 1966) *1892 - Artur Rodzinski, Croatian conductor (d. 1958) *1894 - Satyendra Nath Bose, Indian mathematician (d. 1974) *1895 - J. Edgar Hoover, FBI director (d. 1972) *1900 - Xavier Cugat, Catalan-Cuban musician, bandleader (d. 1990) *1904 - Fazal Ilahi Chaudhry, Pakistani politician (d. 1982) *1906 - Giovanni D'Anzi, Italian songwriter (d. 1974) *1909 - Barry M. Goldwater, Arizona Senator (d. 1998) *1909 - Dana Andrews, American actor (d. 1992) *1911 - Hank Greenberg, American baseball player (d. 1986) *1912 - Kim Philby, British spy (d. 1988) *1917 - Jule Gregory Charney, meteorologist (d. 1981) *1917 - Albert Mol, Dutch actor (d. 2004) *1919 - J. D. Salinger, American novelist *1920 - Virgilio Savona, Italian singer and songwriter (Quartetto Cetra) *1921 - Isma'il Raji' al-Faruqi, Palestinian-American Muslim thinker, philosopher, and comparative religion scholar (d. 1986) *1922 - Rocky Graziano, American boxer (d. 1990) *1925 - Stymie Beard, actor (d. 1981) *1927 - Doak Walker, American football star (d 1998) *1928 - Ernest Tidyman, American writer (d. 1984) *1931 - Chun Doo Hwan, president of South Korea *1933 - Frederick_Lowy, Canadian medical educator, ethicist, and university president *1933 - Joe Orton, English writer (d. 1967) *1940 - Helmut Jahn, German architect *1940 - Frank Langella American actor *1942 - Martin Frost, American politician *1942 - Country Joe McDonald, American musician, (Country Joe and the Fish) *1942 - Gennadi Sarafanov, cosmonaut *1943 - Don Novello, American actor, comedian, writer *1945 - Jacky Ickx, Belgian automobile racer *1966 - Alison Doody, Irish actress *1966 - Michael Imperioli, American actor *1966 - Embeth Davidtz - American actress *1968 - Grandmaster Flash, Barbados-born singer *1969 - Verne Troyer - American actor *1970 - Paul Thomas Anderson, American film director, writer, producer *1972 - Neve McIntosh, actress *1975 - Joe Cannon, American soccer player *1979 - Koichi Domoto, Japanese artist *1980 - Elin Nordegren, Swedish model *1981 - Zsolt Baumgartner, Hungarian Formula One racing driver *1982 - David Nalbandian, Argentine tennis player Deaths *379 - Saint Basil of Caesarea (b. 330) *404 - Saint Telemachus *874 - Hasan al-Askari, eleventh Shia Imam (b. 846) *898 - Odo, Count of Paris (b. 860) *1515 - King Louis XII of France (b. 1462) *1559 - Christian III of Denmark and Norway (b. 1503) *1560 - Joachim Du Bellay, French poet (b. c. 1522) *1716 - William Wycherley, English dramatist (b. c. 1640) *1766 - James Francis Edward Stuart, "The Old Pretender" (b. 1688) *1782 - Johann Christian Bach, German composer (b. 1735) *1817 - Martin Heinrich Klaproth, German chemist (b. 1743) *1892 - Roswell B. Mason, mayor of Chicago (b. 1805) *1894 - Heinrich Hertz, German physicist (b. 1857) *1933 - Harriet Brooks, Canadian physicist (b. 1876) *1944 - Charles Turner, deadly Australian bowler (b. 1862) *1953 - Hank Williams, American country music singer (b. 1923) *1958 - Edward Weston, American photographer (b. 1886) *1960 - Margaret Sullavan, American actress (b. 1911) *1972 - Maurice Chevalier, French actor and singer (b. 1888) *1981 - Beulah Bondi, American actress (b. 1888) *1986 - Alfredo Binda, Italian cyclist (b. 1902) *1992 - Grace Hopper, American computer pioneer (b. 1906) *1994 - Cesar Romero, American actor (b. 1907) *1994 - Lord Arthur Espie Porritt, British athlete and physician; New Zealand Governor-General (b. 1900) *1995 - Fred West, British serial killer awaiting trial, hanged himself in prison (b. 1941) *1996 - Arleigh Burke, U.S. admiral (b. 1901) *1997 - Townes Van Zandt, American musician (b. 1944) *1998 - Helen Wills Moody, American tennis player (b. 1905) *2001 - Ray Walston, American actor (b. 1914) *2003 - Joe Foss, American politician, fighter pilot (b. 1915) *2005 - Shirley Chisholm, American politician, first black United States Congresswoman (b. 1924) *2005 - Hugh John Frederick Lawson, 6th Baron Burnham, British Deputy Speaker of the House of Lords and former deputy managing director of the Daily Telegraph (b. 1931) *2005 - Bob Matsui, United States Democratic Party member of the House of Representatives (b. 1941) Holidays and observances *The seventh day and eighth night of Christmas in Western Christianity. * Many countries around the world using Gregorian Calendar - New Year's Day; often celebrated at 0:00 with fireworks. *Catholicism - Holy Day of Obligation Octave of Christmas, Blessed Virgin Mary, Mother of God (New calendar). *Catholicism - Feast of the Circumcision (Old calendar). *Catholicism - National Migration Week begins (varying official support by the office of U.S. President, not strictly religious) *Haiti Independence Day *Taiwan Founding of Republic of China. *Sudan Independence Day *Cuba Liberation Day *Slovakia: Establishment of Slovak Republic. *Last day of Kwanzaa *Vienna New Year's Concert *Pasadena, California - The Tournament of Roses parade and, traditionally, the Rose Bowl football championship *World Day for Prayer for Peace External links * BBC: On This Day * Today in History: January 1 ---- December 31 - January 2 - December 1 - February 1 -- listing of all days af:1 Januarie ar:1 يناير ast:1 de xineru bg:1 януари be:1 студзеня bs:1. januar ca:1 de gener cs:1. leden cy:1 Ionawr da:1. januar de:1. Januar et:1. jaanuar el:1 Ιανουαρίου es:1 de enero eo:1-a de januaro eu:Urtarrilaren 1 fo:1. januar fr:1er janvier fy:1 jannewaris gl:1 de xaneiro ko:1월 1일 hr:1. siječnja io:1 di januaro id:1 Januari ia:1 de januario ie:1 januar is:1. janúar it:1 gennaio he:1 בינואר ka:1 იანვარი csb:1 stëcznika ku:1'ê rêbendanê la:1 Ianuarii lt:Sausio 1 lb:1. Januar hu:Január 1 ml:ജനുവരി 1 nl:1 januari ja:1月1日 no:1. januar nb:1. januar nn:1. januar oc:1 de genièr pl:1 stycznia pt:1 de Janeiro ro:1 ianuarie ru:1 января sa:१ जनवरी simple:January 1 sk:1. január sl:1. januar sr:1. јануар fi:1. tammikuuta sv:1 januari tl:Enero 1 tt:1. Ğínwar tr:1 Ocak uk:1 січня wa:1î d' djanvî zh:1月1日